There's Gotta Be More To Life
by AngelLunaraStar
Summary: Yugi's leaving Yami to get more in life, promising he will come back, but will he come back like promised?
1. There's Gotta Be More To Life

There's Gotta Be More to Life ~*~  
  
Blinx: Billie, you've done it again. Billie: I know, it's a curse. Blinx: Get the line moving then. Billie: Fine, I don't own Yugioh or Stacie Orrico's songs for cryin' out loud!! Blinx: She's stuck with the other fics, but anyways, she's getting new ones up so people know she's still here. Billie: Well duh I haven't gotten reviews for a _long_ time. Blinx: . Well, the readers didn't come here to listen to us talk, they came to read this fic now get a move on!! Billie: *grunts* fine.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi Motou thought he had a good life when he was a kid, he had friends, he had family, he had a life....He had it all.  
  
But now.  
  
This time, something becomes wanted by this little teen's soul that no one knows about.  
  
~*~I've got it all, but I feel so deprived,I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside~*~ He wants someone he knows he can't have, someone who already has someone else to love and care. Everyone is turned the other way to Yugi and has gotten a disliking to him. (isn't that the case in _all_ of my fics? Why am I so cruel?)  
  
~*~Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing. And why can't I let go~*~ Yugi wants this person to love him, but he knows that person won't love him back, because the person who he loves hates Yugi to the core. This person abuses the innocent's soul, but hasn't corupted the heart that keeps beating in Yugi's chest. This person has no idea what Yugi thinks. ~*~There's gotta be more to life...Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me~*~ Yugi loves the person, he forgives of the person's 'punishments' that Yugi was given. Yugi thinks that it's a test of will and a test of love to see if he can withstand the forces that are keeping his love to the other separated. ~*~Cause the more that I'm...Tripping out thinking there must be more to life~*~ But now, Yugi wants to test his own will. His own will of endurance of how long he can live without his secret love. He wants his own life separated from his love crush for as long as possible, to make his crush see that Yugi was the one the whole time. ~*~Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more.Than wanting more~*~ As Yugi packs his suitcase, he picks up a photo of his friends, including his crush who used to hold his hand. Yugi placed the picture in his suitcase, placed a couple more outfits, then his deck, and zipped up the suitcase. He pulled the tickets out from his pocket. He saved money for the tickets for two years straight. He made a goal to buy enough money to go to LA, where he can start a new life in a totally different perspective.  
  
~*~I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly~*~ Yugi drags the suitcase quietly, so that his other half and grandpa don't wake up from the noise. Yugi places the baggage slowly on the ground and went through his deck, finding the card he wanted, he placed it face down on the register counter. ~*~Here in this moment I'm half way out the door~*~ Yugi walks to the door, opens it, then stops, he turns his head to where his other half was sleeping on couch, while the TV was still on. ~*~Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing~*~  
  
Yugi closed the door quietly again and went to his other half. He stared at the former ruler as he slept. He looked down. "Yami, for a long time, I've kept something from you. A secret I was too ashamed to tell you...." ~*~There's gotta be more to life...Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me~*~ "You abused me, but that feeling just kept getting stronger, of all the punishments you gave me can't add up to how much I care for you. You might not know it, but someday, you will be friends with me again, someday, you will call me by my name and not call me something else that I'm not...."  
  
~*~Cause the more that I'm...Tripping out thinking there must be more to life~*~ "Someday.....you will see how much you mean to me.....and someday, you will hug me instead of hit me with for fists..." ~*~Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more.Than wanting more~*~ "Someday, you will treat me like a human being instead of an insect. Someday.....you will say those three little words to me...." ~*~Than waiting on something other than this Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....~*~ "But now, I have to leave you, I need you to take some time.....to know how much I really meant to you....and the fact that you lost me....but soon....." ~*~There's gotta be more to life...Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me~*~ "I will come back. I will give you another chance." ~*~Cause the more that I'm...Tripping out thinking there must be more to life~*~ "I will tell you that I care, I will tell you I would never leave you again....but I have to leave you now so you can see." Yugi whispered as he leaned to Yami and gently kissed his cheek. ~*~Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more.Than wanting more~*~ "That you loved me all along." Yugi finnished his sentance. He turned away and walked slowly back to the counter, not turning back. He picked up his suitcase and walked out the door. ~*~There's gotta be more to life...Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me~*~ "For now Yami," Yugi said aloud, "I have to find something more to life that I can't find here......and soon, I hope.....that I will return to you, Yami.....my darker half, my yang......my koi.....my love." ~*~Cause the more that I'm...Tripping out thinking there must be more to life~*~ Yugi looked up to the sky, "Yami, I love you.....Muhal Kita(1), Aishiteru Yami." ~*~Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more.Than wanting more~*~ With that, he called a taxi and he disappeared through the night. Soon he'll be on the plane from Domino City, Japan to Las Angeles, California. No one will find out til' morning, that Yugi left his old life to go to something new....to something more. And promised to his dark self, that he would return to hold Yami's heart......and Yami himself.  
  
~*~ Billie: There ya go! Read and Review or this thing goes bye bye!! ^_^ 


	2. Security

Yugi walked out of the taxi cab in the roads of Las Vegas. He couldn't believe he did it, he finally ran away from Yami. Now he can start a new life and try to clear his head away from the dark and consider to enjoy himself.  
  
He looked around and saw a piece of paper float by in the wind. He caught it and looked at it. It was an adertisement to a new club with a kareoke bar. He smiled, "I guess I could go."  
  
He took a stroll through the streets, then caught the sight of a long line of people walking into a club called Golden Gem Club. He jumped in line and walked in the line as well, able to pass the bouncer without being seen with his wild hair.  
  
He tried to manuver through the crowd deeper into the room. Then a danceable rhythm met his ears, followed by a first saprano voice.  
  
~*~Another day all alone again. Someone please love me. Another game; another broken heart  
  
Why do I do this to myself. If I could look can try to find someone That won't leave me lonely  
  
But then I found I didn't need to search Cause You were the one and You carried me~*~  
  
He remembered that the club had a Kareoke bar, so mainly someone was singing besides the owner of the song. He looked through the crowd and saw someone on the stage.  
  
~*~You fought for my heart and You have won it.You're taking me over and I like that  
  
I tried other love but couldn't feel it.I'm so glad You found me because~*~  
  
He saw her long shoulder length brown wave through the danceable beat as her chocolate brown eyes looked through the audience and making the crowd tap their foot or clap to the beat. Her slender body tightened with tan pants with a black spaghetti strap tank. Wearing sandles to top the look, she wore a bright smile through her face.  
  
~*~I need You so close to me (Cause You're the)Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I)Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security~*~  
  
The girl turned to Yugi and stared for a moment before continuing her song. He then noticed she was eyeing him. He got nervous, what if she finds out that he wasn't acutally invited to this club!?  
  
~*~You are my security (There's no denying) You are my security~*~  
  
Yugi panicked, but then noticed the sweet smile on the females face. He then noticed that she was staring at him even more than ever.  
  
~*~Another day; here I go again Drive myself insane Stop to think; how could I forget You're with me every single day (Now I look)~*~  
  
She took the chance to wink at Yugi before continuing.  
  
~*~And I see the One. The only one for me. Cause I don't need to search for .A way to try to be more I have found a love that's so secure~*~  
  
Yugi blushed, then someone nudged him, "She's digging you kid!" Then Yugi blushed further.  
  
~*~You fought for my heart and You have won it You're taking me over and I like that I tried other love but couldn't feel it I'm so glad You found me because Other relationships confuse me The thought of Your simple love is crazy You make me feel like no one has before~*~  
  
Yugi relaxed and listened to the girl's voice, her flowing melody soothed him even to a fast moving song.  
  
~*~I need You so close to me (Cause You're the)Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I)Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security~*~  
  
Yugi watched her turn around then turn her head to face the audience, her bright smile kept her going.  
  
~*~I need You so close to me (Cause You're the)Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I)Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security~*~  
  
The crowd either tapped their feet, snapped their fingers or clapped, sending encouragement to the girl and giving her even more confidence.  
  
~*~I need You so close to me (Cause You're the)Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I)Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security~*~  
  
She took a pause to wink at Yugi again before finnishing the song.  
  
~*~I need You so close to me (Cause You're the)Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I)Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security~*~  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped when she finnished her song with a turn around and a bow. She blew a kiss to the audience and disappeared back in stage. Yugi sighed, that might be the last time he saw someone so nice to him. He slowly strided to the bar and took a seat. The bartender looked at him, "What will it be?"  
  
"Something strong." Yugi replied. The bartender shrugged and gave him a Bloody Mary. Yugi took a long sip of the murky substance before putting it down. He sighed and and putted his head down, wanting to go to sleep until a sweet voice inturputed him.  
  
"Did you like my song?"  
  
Yugi lifted his head and saw the same girl smiling brightly at him. Yugi smiled back weakly, but putted his head back down on the table. The girl blinked in confussion and sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"What will it be, sweetheart?" The bartender asked boredly. The girl turned to him and whispered, "I'll take a Strawberry Dauquri Wine cooler." The bartender placed a wine cooler and a glass next to her and walked to serve other customers. She poured some of her beverage in the glass and took a quick sip before muttering, "So what's got the sun on your brow?"  
  
"Pardon?" Yugi asked looking up. The girl chuckled and replied, "It's another way of saying What's wrong. So what is wrong with you......errr.."  
  
"Yugi, my name is Yugi." Yugi said leaning on the chair. She smiled, "That's a cute name. Japanese aren't you? When did you decide to come to Vegas?"  
  
"Just this week. I had to leave Japan and leave my misery behind." Yugi said taking another sip, then adding, "And leaving my love behind as well."  
  
"Oh." The girl said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "I thought you were single."  
  
Yugi blushed slightly, "Sorry, but I am kinda taken."  
  
"Kinda? What do you mean _kinda_?" She asked blinking. Yugi looked around, "Do you have some place where we can talk this privately?"  
  
The girl looked around, "Yeah, follow me."  
  
They both finnished their drinks and went backstage and went through various rooms until they made it into a private lobby room with black leather seats (*rolls eyes* Yeah I _had_ to put that) They both sat down on the couch and the girl looked at him in curiousity and wonder. Yugi sighed and said, "This is the first time I ever told this to anyone."  
  
"Take your time, I've got the time of the world." she said with gentleness in her voice placing her hand on his shoulder. Yugi felt comfortable with her and nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob', Yugi." she said with a wink. Yugi took a minute of breaths before muttering, "My love abused me...everyone hated me and always wanted to be with him instead of me.....so I had to leave him so he can see how much I mean to him than just dirt."  
  
The girl stared, "Him?"  
  
Yugi paled, "Are you-"  
  
"No, I'm not offended, I'm just surprised that you swung that way. Please excuse my rudeness. So do you have anywhere to go? I mean, I'll be more than happy to share my appartment with you. I have two other room mates.....who are that way as well."  
  
"Really?" Yugi blinked in surprise, she nodded, "Yeah, by the way, my name's Sydney Simmons. It's an honor to meet you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled, "It's an honor to meet you as well." He smiled brighter, he now found a friend who will stay with him for a lifetime.  
  
~*~ Sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I had to make a hint of mary sue there, but I PROMISE that there will be NO Mary-sues I swear!! Besides, Sydney is staying as a friend, not girl friend, FRIEND!!!  
  
Anyways, R/R anyone? ^_^;; 


	3. New Friends, Old Past

Sydney drove her black Firebird through the highways of Vegas, passing by casinos on the way. Yugi stared out in the window in awe as he made himself comforable in the leather seats. She turned to him with a smile, "It's a good thing you chose Vegas, Yugi, they always say this place is a bad area to live, but I think that's not true. This place has action, nothing is ever boring in Vegas you know. So you'll never regret going here, Yugi, you'll never regret it."  
  
Yugi smiled back, "Thanks Syd, I guess this won't be so bad, I thought I was going to worry about things of where I was going to live and all, but now that I got you by my side, I don't have to worry about anything."  
  
"You won't have to worry about anything now that I'm around," Sydney said with a thumbs up. Yugi looked around the car and then found a mini photo album near the cup holders. He picked it up and felt the cool black material. He looked at Sydney, she eyed the album, "Go ahead Yugi, there's nothing special about them really."  
  
Yugi shrugged and opened it, looking through the various photos, then stopped at a picture where there was four people, Sydney was one of them, the other three were guys, one had blonde hair, another black with silver highlights and the third with brownish-auburn hair.  
  
"Who are these three?" Yugi asked curiously, finding them already atractive. Sydney chuckled, "Those are my pesky little room mates. The blondie is Ramsey, the black with silver is Shawn, but prefers to be called Shady for short, and last but not least so to speak is Alex. Rams and Shady are a couple, Alex has his sights on Shady's cousin, Ratio who's a masters degree on medical things."  
  
"Wow, so am I going to be able to meet them?" Yugi asked blinking, Sydney looked at Yugi with a lazy eye, "What's the rush? I mean, I know they're fine boys, but they can be a pain in the ass for a girl like myself."  
  
"Let me guess, you're the only girl there? That's kinda scary."  
  
"You can say that again, but it _is_ nice to know that they're into other tastes. But they do love to play who can be a flirt."  
  
Then it was Yugi's turn to chuckle, "So you must be the black sheep ne?"  
  
"More like a sheep surrounded by rams." Sydney muttered rolling her eyes. She stopped in the parking lot of a hotel and turned the car off.  
  
"Well, we're here, we can get your bags later." Sydney said as she got out of the car. Yugi followed suit as they entered the Champane Hotel.  
  
Sydney shuffled through her poket for the card key as they went up the elevator. They stopped at the 7th floor as Sydney pulled out the white plastic key that looked like a credit card.  
  
"C'mon, the room's just to the right." Sydney walked briskly through the hallways, Yugi trying his best to catch up. They stopped at room 735 and stood at the door.  
  
Sydney placed her ear on the door, Yugi blinked in curiousity, "What?"  
  
"It's quiet......too quiet." Sydney muttered. She inserted the key into the slot, waited for a while then pulled it out, the red light turned green as she turned the knob open. Yugi looked into the darkened room. Sydney blinked and flipped the switch. The room was souless.  
  
"Guess they're not home?" Yugi said shrugging. Sydney shrugged as well and gestured Yugi inside, then locking the door behind her.  
  
"So." Yugi said taking a seat on a chair, "Where do you think they are?"  
  
"Either they're at a casino checking their luck or they're at Ratio's appartment." Sydney replied. Yugi snickered, "At Ratio's appartment doing what?"  
  
"Oh geez Yugi, when I said I was used to gays and bis doesn't mean that I was used to gay and bi turn-ons." Sydney said as she flopped onto the bed.  
  
"Well, how long have you been with them?"  
  
"Meh, I dunno.....8...9 years? I've known those four for years and I can't remember." Sydney said sighing. Yugi stared, "9 years, that's a lot, I mean, no wonder you're used to-"  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess I took the glass of wine with poison." Sydney said sitting up. Yugi blinked, then both teens jumped when they heard knocking.  
  
"Yo Syd!! Open up! C'mon we don' got all day!!" A young adjitated voice yelled, both then heard some groaning.  
  
"That must be Ramsey and Shady now." Sydney said rolling her eyes as she unlocked the door and moved aside as the teens from the other side of the door fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh gee thanks Sydney." The black haired boy muttered rubbing his head. The blue eyed boy was on top of the blonde who was tapping his fingers on the floor with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Next time, don't lean on the door." Sydney muttered rolling her eyes, then looked at the two, "Hey, where's Alex?"  
  
"At Ratio's." the blonde said as the both boys got up from the floor. Sydney shrugged, "Why did I even ask? Anyways, you two goin' anywhere tonight?"  
  
"No not really, we were plannin' to go eat somewhere, but did second thoughts and-" the raven-haired boy turned his eyes to Yugi, "Alright Sydney, what did you do this time?"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything-" Sydney snapped and then noticed what the azure eyed boy was reffering to, "Oh, Ramsey. Shady. This is Yugi. He's going to stay at my appartment for a while since he's got no where else to go. Now be nice to him alright?"  
  
"Fine fine, I won't say anything." Ramsey said pouting. Shady rolled his eyes, "By means, what do you mean by nice-"  
  
"Shane, don't you dare breath those words or you'll get into a heap of trouble." Sydney snapped as she closed the door. Yugi looked from Ramsey to Shady, his amethyst eyes blinking curiously.  
  
"So how old are ya, Yugi? You seem kinda young to meet a bachlorete like Syd." Ramsey teased, getting rewarded with a whack on the arm by Sydney. Yugi chuckled, "I'm 18, and I'm already taken alright."  
  
"Oh really? By who-"  
  
"He didn't mean it like _that_ Ramsey, he meant by other refferance!!" Sydney said glaring at the blonde. Ramsey backed away from the brunette, "Yeesh, bite my head off why don't you?!"  
  
Yugi chuckled, "Relax Sydney, he didn't do anything wrong. He's just a hentai."  
  
"Hentai? He's more than that Yugi, trust me." Shady said nudging Ramsey on the side. Ramsey pouted, "I'm not _that_ preverted." Yugi laughed at the older teen's antics.  
  
"C'mon Ramsey, admit it, you would stare at almost anything and list various things it could be 'used' for." Sydney muttered rolling her eyes. Shady sighed, "She's got a point there, Rams. You lost-"  
  
"Oh be quiet, you're not helping." Ramsey said pursing his bottom lip slightly. Yugi smiled, now he's met up with a group of friends who accepted him in their lives. Unlike the other people who played pretend with him. He knew he was going to like it here in Vegas. 'Who knows,' Yugi thought to himself, 'Maybe I might leave Yami behind, maybe my love for him was nothing. From now on, he's just a face in the crowd.'  
  
~*~2 years later~*~  
  
"Yugi!! Turn off your damn alarm clock!! Some of us need sleep!!" Sydney yelled from the other room. Yugi groaned, and slapped the snooze button on the clock. He groggily sat up and wiped the crust from his eyes. His door opened and Ramsey's blonde head popped from behind with a sleepy smile on his face, "About time you woke up, sleepin' beauty. Sydney's usually the first one up, but apparently, she stayed up yesterday-"  
  
"Because you and Shady were roumping the sheets." Yugi muttered standing up, still wiping his tired eyes. Ramsey scratched the back of his head, "Oh c'mon Yugi, we weren't _that_ loud were we?"  
  
"Trust me," Yugi said walking by the multi-colored eyed boy, "You were so loud that Mr. Hempstine threw a beer bottle at the door."  
  
"Meh, he's a cranky ol' hag, Yuge. He's just jealous-"  
  
"Ramsey!!" Yugi cried and swatted the taller blonde on the arm. Ramsey chuckled and then he coughed, "And you got this in the mail." Ramsey pulled out a letter and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took it in his hands and examined it, "They want me to sing for the night instead of Sydney?"  
  
"That week Sydney's taking a day off, and surprisingly they have a schedule for someone's birthday or something. And they said they wanted a male singer so there ya go." Ramsey explained.  
  
"You read the letter, didn't you?" Yugi eyed the blonde, who smiled innocently...or tried to, "Ramsey, you're so nosey."  
  
"I know, but at least I'm trying to be honest."  
  
"Suuuuuuure."  
  
~*~  
  
It's two years since I've left Yami behind, and I'm starting to think that he forgot about me. Since I was only a shadow to him years ago. So now, I have freedom, I have a care-free life in Vegas with my room mates. They're like family to me. We would bicker here and there, but we never got angry with one another.  
  
After a couple days, I took a job of singing kareoke with Syd. We both were the best singers in Golden Gem. Sydney was still single, but that was okay, she would rather stay single than have a bunch of guys hanging on her neck. She's almost like a sister to me, always understanding and always knows what cheers me up.  
  
Ramsey and Shady took second jobs as bartenders. Mostly Ramsey keeps his two eyes on Shady because Ramsey is afraid that the little blue eyed boy might spike his soda. Shady maybe the quiet and funny one, but apparently he got a mischeif side to him from Ramsey and Alex. Ramsey was like a big brother and Shady was like my best friend.  
  
Alex was a DJ at the Golden Gem already, he always knew what songs either me or Syd wanted to so just by looking at our eyes. He was very sharp and was a comedian. He was very cool and cunning at the same time. Alex usually liked to pick on Sydney because she was the only female in the group, but Sydney got used to it, or usually messed with Alex's hair, which the Russian didn't like one bit.  
  
Even though he doesn't work at the club, Ratio was always there in the crowds. He is more mature one and is the main one who stopped the fights before things really got ugly. He always was the calm and collected guy, and was the one to keep Shady on track of his job and not on Ramsey's ass.  
  
When the guys usually went out, me and Sydney usually hang out together, going site seeing and going to the casinos. It was a perfect life for me, living care-free and under the sun. And I got this all on my own, without Yami helping me.  
  
And speaking of Yami, I wonder how he's doing now.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe, That's a wrap, R/R!! 


	4. Clashed Paths

hehe, I don' own Yugioh okay? But I do own, Ramsey, Shady, Alex, Ratio and Sydney :-P  
  
Now it's Yami's pov. ~*~  
  
Two long years......Two long and devistating years without my Hikari and I'm all alone in this world. I've tried everything to forget my little light, but nothing seemed to satisfy my heart.  
  
I knew he was going to leave, but I never thought that the fact he would stay away from me for this long. I pretended my life was perfect and easy free, but for my little Yugi it must've been a seven hell ride.  
  
Oh Ra, why did I hurt him, why him? I could've tooken my pain of the past on someone else....maybe myself would've been better, but I was blinded by anger and I took it out all on Yugi.....the innocent Yugi that I've known is gone.  
  
Everyone is still misrable from the discovery of Yugi being gone from the face of the earth. I've always wondered where Yugi has gone....was he happy without me? He should be, I've made his life a living hell.  
  
I ran a hand through my oily hair. I haven't left my room which I shared with Yugi for days now. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, heck I couldn't even think or breathe since Yugi left my life. At first I thought he went to go out or something.....but after...one day.....three days.....a week......then a month.....I knew he wasn't coming back.  
  
If I only knew where Yugi was, maybe I would....appoligize.....maybe more than just appoligize...he needs more than just a simple 'sorry' from me. I've made his life a misrable tunnel, where there was no way to get out.  
  
I stood up, and looked outside the window, 'I need to find him. To find him and make it up to my little light.' Then I looked down, 'If only I could find a sign of where he was.'  
  
Then my head tilted upward, I heard noises, noises I would never hear in the house. The sounds of whistling bells, happy voices and sounds of cheering.  
  
I blinked in confusion, where were the noises coming from? Then I heard, the voice that left me behind two years ago.  
  
'Syd, you're betting way too much on one machine.'  
  
'Be quiet Yugi, I know what I'm doing.' a female voice said as the annoying bells rang in my ears.  
  
'Syd, Yugi's got a point tho-' a second male voice muttered.  
  
'Would you two be quiet? It's my money I'm betting on.' the female voice muttered annoyed again.  
  
I looked around, then I discovered that I was listening to Yugi talk to somebody, his link is wide open. I closed my eyes and transported myself to his side.  
  
I opened my eyes to see a bunch of people at a strange place, it looked like an arcade, but more with adults than teenagers. Then my eyes laid on three people, one was a brunnte that was playing the machine, a auburn- haired male who had his arm wrapped around-  
  
My Hikari.  
  
I paled, no, he didn't....did he?  
  
~*~Turns out to be normal~*~  
  
"Sydney, you're such a risk taker." Ratio said as he slung his arm around Yugi in a brotherly fashion, "I mean you betted a hundred bucks-"  
  
"Ratio....Do I have to repeat that it's my money!?" Sydney snapped. Ratio laughed and Yugi chuckled at the female's antics. She pouted, "You have to be so mean."  
  
"Just pull the damn lever and let's see what's going to happen." Ratio said, gesturing his head to the metal lever that would start the slot. Sydney glared at Ratio with a 'I know what I'm doing' look and pulled the lever down, letting the bell whistles play it's chirpy melody. Three bars stopped in a row, causing Sydney to jump around in happiness.  
  
"WHOO! I've won!!!" She cried out, throwing her arms around Ratio and Yugi (Yugi's grown now ^^;)  
  
"You can relax yourself, Syd. Now let's go get those winnings, I wanna play some black jack." Yugi said as they walked towards the collection. Yugi turned around and saw someone he never knew he'd see again.  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi cried in shock, but as people passed by, he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Yugi?" Ratio questioned, blinking in confussion. Sydney blinked as well, never seeing Yugi so scared in his whole life. Ratio went after Yugi, "Yugi come back!!"  
  
Yugi kept on chasing his other half, then when he turned to the right...he lost him in the crowd. Yugi panted heavily, his face had ribbons of sweat, his eyes wide in terror.  
  
"Yugi?" Ratio was able to catch up with Yugi. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
Yugi was silent for a moment, then replied, "Yeah, j-just fine." The auburn haired doctor wasn't satisfied with Yugi's answer. Sydney ran towards Yugi with a check in her hand, "Yugi, are you okay? You look really frightened."  
  
Yugi ran a hand to wipe away the sweat, "I'm fine guys, honestly, I'll be fine."  
  
But deep down inside, he wasn't okay, he was shaking in fear, now that Yami knew where he was, he might do something terrible to get him back.  
  
But Yami wouldn't do that, would he?  
  
~*~Back to you Yami!~*~  
  
I stood behind a slot machine, I was too scared to face my Hikari yet, but my anger filled my heart with jealousy.  
  
Who was that guy wrapping his arms around _my_ hikari?! Jealousy stabbed me in the back. I growled as the guy named Ratio placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, trying to calm down the frightened man.  
  
Yugi changed, he was more taller than ever and he got a tan, a real good one. His hair was pulled up to a pony tail. But his eyes.....his eyes seem to stay the same, but this time had a real cunning personality to his features. Making him sexy as hell.....what the- Did I just say that?!  
  
I placed a hand to my head, I couldn't beleive that I've found Yugi, that's all. And now, I need help getting him back to my life.  
  
I closed my eyes, then opening them to be back in my room. I walked to my bed and picked up the phone and dailed up a number.  
  
"Joey....Yeah, come over to my place, I got something to tell you, but I can't explain on the phone and get the others."  
  
With that, he hung up the phone.  
  
~*~Back to normal POV and Back at the Casino~*~  
  
The trio were sitting in their rented hotel room, both Ratio and Sydney looking at Yugi in concern as Yugi sat down on the bed with his head down. After a long akward silence, Ratio sighed and whispered, "Yugi, tell us, what did you see?"  
  
"You're freaking me out with that blank stare," Sydney said, placing her hands on Yugi's shoulders and began to shake him sharply, "Tell me, Yugi, what's wrong!?"  
  
"Nothing!!" Yugi cried, causing Sydney to remove her hands from the 20-year- old's shoulders. He looked up at Ratio and Sydney, his eyes filled with tears for the first time.  
  
"Yugi, is there something you need to tell us? I mean, we won't tell anyone, you know you can trust us with whatever you're hiding from us, we don't want you to carry a burden on your own." Ratio said, kneeling in front of the ametheyst-eyed man. (I kinda keep forgetting that they're adults XPP)  
  
Yugi sighed, "I saw my past lover....I saw Yami at the casino."  
  
Both Ratio and Sydney stared at their friend. Sydney made a weird gasp, but the noise was covered by her hand that was clasped to her mouth. Her eyes wide in horror. Ratio remained calm, but stared at Yugi in shock, "But you said he didn't have a clue where you are-"  
  
"I don't know how he found out, but now he knows where I am now!" Yugi cried, throwing himself into the bed, his face buried in a pillow. Ratio and Sydney looked at each other. They knew that Yugi was older now, but he still had that innocent eccence that tied his personality in a bow. Ratio sat on the bed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi, no matter what happens, me, Sydney, Ramsey, Shady and Alex.....we're going to help you through this...even if it means moving."  
  
Yugi lifted his head from the pillow, "You would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course we would," Sydney said, shocked that Yugi would ask that, "We've known you for two years, but we trust you and you trust us, we're your family and no one is left behind no matter what happens,"  
  
"And you bet Yami won't get you without a fight." Ratio said firmly. Yugi looked from Sydney to Ratio. He knew that his old friends would never do this for him, but his new friends would give their lives for each other and for Yugi. Yugi gave his trademark smile and hugged Ratio, and slung his free arm around Sydney. The three of them were in this embrace for quite sometime before they letted go.  
  
"Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me." Yugi said, wiping the remains of fallen tears. Sydney smiled, "Don' mention it, Yuge, we'll stay with you, rain or shine, thick or thin."  
  
~*~  
  
R/R! I don't own Yugioh so bleh XPPPPPP 


End file.
